Dyskusja użytkownika:DeadPrincessMeow
Witaj, GwenFan120, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule User blog comment:Przemek9514/Total Drama : Around The World/@comment-GwenFan120-20110528091352. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 09:14, maj 28, 2011 you should do the challenege please answer to the question look at barbar talkpage they are hereGirl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 15:20, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) #Whats mean Broadway ? #In which district is Broaday ? #The Broadway is one of .......place of USA and New York.Which #Which TV show is sendind the Winner (of this show) on Broadway ? ok i will wait Je parle pas bien anglais dsl tu peux demander à Johan mon frere si tu veux ! EnzoFrench 16:29, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) >:( I know what you did. I'm watching you. I know that you voted for me. BUT RUSSEL IS NOT GOING DOWN! Hey! Can you add Clara to your camp? :D And where are you from? ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 10:42, cze 18, 2011 (UTC)thumb|222px There's the same time as in Poland, right? ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 10:49, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Five to 1pm. ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 10:54, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) It's only one hour, so that's not that bad :) ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 10:58, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) hii :D nice to meet you, well im from the USA, California :) -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 20:16, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) what is notepad it ? Nothing to be proud of it :) Normal paint xp ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 20:36, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) do you know a good programes to draw ? because i hate my Paint in Windows 7 is very good, but I'll try :) And what's a tiral? ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 20:40, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you i must tell you that i watch total drama danger by cavi and you are my favourite contestant from his game i wish you that you win total drama danger :) Ahaaa.... I've got it. :D''Let's SMILE! x_x" 20:43, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) how you change a pose of mon ? i can't do it :( HI! By game season Total Drama Shop:Czy to wygrana????? Hey! How can I call you beside the game?:) You can call me Kinga ;) ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 18:53, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) My real name is Kinga, but some guys call me Kinia :) ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 19:16, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) you can comeback.i know that you didn'i copied scarlet's dress.yo aren't copy it was me przemek link to lady gaga's photo from cd.You can look like gaga on 1 of this pic you must do it please if you want it can be easy pic HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! Przemek is changing my comments! I don't even like billy! I wanted him to get off!!!! ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 16:37, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) have you actual photo ? I added your pic, but I can't put the grade :) ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 19:21, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's a good idea Catherine :P Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 19:38, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Testng Sign: ¤¤G₩₠nn¥¤¤*BTR ROCKS!~ 15:02, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) sorry but i can't give you moore time easy it's not elimination ep GOOD WORK AND GOOD LUKE.CAST SHOULD BE ON ISLAND.LOOK ON CAVI's PHOTO how the group photo is doing ? contestants should be on island Przemek9514 15:50, cze 25, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok easy results in 4 hours. ok ? if you want you can't do it photo from this ep because today no elimination again :) just do a group photo and if will be perfect and the best you will be in final 4 :) how is doing a group photo ? i'm really sorry that you must do it again :( Y did you make a pic of Madison and Mounqe singing JJdude is qurios-Jarrod777 i see that you are hard working :) it goog because ticket to final 4 + good photos in semi-final and final its way to winner so good work ok @ I can't wait.I would be very happy if you will send me your photo - which you did at the moment.Good Work :) Przemek9514 19:12, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 How do you think when will you end a group photo ?Przemek9514 20:03, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Can you send me what you did at the moment ?Przemek9514 20:08, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 no 17ep is a final episode.I have a question.Where are contestants ? on island/set/.... ? Przemek9514 20:26, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 very nice Przemek9514 20:34, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 nice,very nice :) Are you doing the group pic? If you add to it something new, you should send it to Przemek. Then he'll give you invisibilyty for this ep. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 17:24, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) ! i see that you drawn ania,catherine,billy etc.if you will send me a photo (including this contestants) you will get invacibility on this episode !Przemek9514 17:46, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 So add this pic on Przemek's user talk ;) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 18:03, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. I think that's something is wrong with Billy. Look at his page. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 18:07, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) be easy.You are safe in n this episode !Przemek9514 18:10, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Cathy, I mean that he hasn't got that beard (or something on his chin :P) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 18:35, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) i very love this pic,but can you change a ania's face she's stange (Head is OK) XDPrzemek9514 18:35, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 will you end a group photo to wednesday ? can you do it ?.I want official say that you're in finale 4 Do you know when will you end a group photo ? Will you do a photo (from new ep.) ?Przemek9514 20:53, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok I can't wait :) Przemek9514 20:58, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi Cathy ! Tomorrow will be results (extra challange) You vs Mariah.The winner will choose contestants from our show (no me) Can you sedn a actual group photo ? pleasePrzemek9514 12:36, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi ! Did you add new contestant on your pic ? Resuts of extra challange will be tomorrow !Przemek9514 18:33, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok ! i don't know who will win because will be special voting who will win a ticket to final 4 GOOD LUKE ! Przemek9514 18:39, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 I don't know my brother do it for me ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 18:44, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah its look too cute :) i hope when it will be in color ! I am waiting :) Did you send this photo to Johan ?Przemek9514 19:04, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 perfect 5 stars ! Przemek9514 19:27, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Disc Jockey When will you send a photo ? I can't wait :)Przemek9514 20:00, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 good very good you are very good artist :)Przemek9514 21:32, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 please don't quit you can win this game PLEASE ! Przemek9514 14:51, cze 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Why are you want quit ? Do you really want leave the show ? MONIQUE YOU'RE RULE YOU SHOULDN'T QUIT !!! DO YOU STILL IN SHOW ? Przemek9514 14:56, cze 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 DO YOU STILL IN GAME ? PLEASE !!!! YOU'RE GREAT ARTIST YOU CAN'T DO ITPrzemek9514 15:06, cze 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 why did you quit? I promise I won't tell......C&D4ever xx 15:39, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cathy! Przemek tells me that you're gonna quit. 8| WHY? :*( I think you can win this season, so don't turn thi shance down ;) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 18:08, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) SORRY SO MUCH ! i deleted it. i forget that it is "secret".just you me johan and cree know it.sorry Przemek9514 18:52, lip 1, 2011 (UTC)Przemek8514 Hi Cathy you must vote your team loose againPrzemek9514 19:44, lip 5, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi cathy if you want you have 24 hours to change your decision it is last season.i wish you return to health are you official quit ? you can thinking about itPrzemek9514 12:13, lip 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 if you want you can return to Heroes vs VillainsPrzemek9514 12:35, lip 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 14 do you wanna return in 6th ep ?Przemek9514 19:26, lip 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514